warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Waves and Ripples
A story by That's no blizzard, that's my sister All credit goes to Erin Hunter. I do not own warriors and all that stuff. Enjoy the story <3 (Firey's here btw lol) so like for all those who don't know me, I'm Firey, a coolio user :D Prologue "StoneClan, a great danger is coming. StarClan has warned me of the worst, so we must be prepared. They say it shall come from within us, and nobody will know until the darkest night." Rosestar stood in front of her Clan grimly. Cries of horror and dismay rose from the crowd. "That's horrible!" They shouted. "Any new kits should be killed!" Rosestar nodded sadly. "I'm sorry to say that we must slay, or at least imprison, the newborn kits. They may be the danger, and we will not know until the darkest night." Silverbirch curled her tail protectively around her kits. "No one is killing my kits." She snarled. "I'll stay with them in their prison, but they cannot be killed." Rosestar dipped her head to the queen. "Of course." She then announced the next grave danger. "There is a group of cats waiting at the edge of our territory. I think they're waiting for us to become weak. We cannot allow that to happen. Whoever this 'danger' is, they must be the sacrifice to save us all." The warriors nodded grmily. "The kits must be spared to become a sacrifice." Silverbirch paled. "But..." She sighed, knowing that they may have to be sacrificed for a good deed. "Alright, only if you are certain that one of my kits is the 'danger'." One lone warrior stood on the side, her gaze narrowed. She seemed to be thinking about something important, but nobody was watching her. Ripplewave they call her. Ripplewave closed her sea-green eyes and dreamed far back. Was there really a StarClan out there? Long ago there were no ancestors watching over StoneClan and everyone was afraid to mention the stars. Now, only Rosestar talks about them. Everyone questioned the presence of the ancestors. Some say leaders use "StarClan" to do sacrifices and proclaim leadership. Others say that the medicine cat no longer has a link with StarClan, and if they do, they don't speak about it because leaders would kill them. Ripplewave was a normal warrior who tried to obey all the Clan rules, but she felt that the stars didn't matter. There were no starry figures waiting for her when she dreamed, there were no signs to prove that danger was coming. There were no whispering murmurs that told her anything. But even with all this proof that there was no StarClan, there was proof about the group of cats that were on the edge of the territory. StoneClan was about to face something harsher than anything else. Sure, most of them didn't believe in StarClan, but there was in fact a StarClan that was trying to warn them. Ripplewave's believe in them may be small, but in the end, it cost her a lot, but it also helped her. "StoneClan, there is a chance that we could survive! If this danger reveals themself on the darkest night, we could perform the sacrifice to save our Clan!" There was cheers, but they were fake. Rosestar had power in the grip of her paw. There was no way anyone could defy her. They had to belief what she said or else there would be other consequences. Ripplewave was watching her leader were her sea-green eyes, and she thought.'' With all the power you hold, you could easily name a random cat the danger.'' Even if everyone believed Rosestar, they didn't want to be the one proclaimed the danger. It would mean death... and they would be going to where? StarClan? The Clan dispersed, and Rosestar leaped down, her dark green eyes scanning the clearing. Her eyes rested on Ripplewave, and a small smirk overcame her face. She wasn't an innocent leader. She had the brains and she knew how to plan. ~-~-~-~ "Okay Frost, get ready. Rosestar has her Clan whipped into a frenzy. They're going to try to stop us, but we'll teach them. Take your position. We must wait until the darkest night to act." "Yes, sir." "I hope Rosestar doesn't play tricks. She learned that lesson before, but she's stubborn." "I'm sure she won't, she has much to give to us. She has promise. Plus, if she does play tricks, it'll be too easy to catch her within our claws once more." "True. We start tonight." Chapter One - Ripplewave Ripplewave was starting to get used to the smells of wariness from her Clanmates. They were wary of others, especially the kittens. Ripplewave herself passed as someone who wasn't classified as the "danger", but the kit, Wavekit, was suspected. The warrior felt sorry for the poor kitten, but if he was the "danger", he had to be sacrificed. The young gray tom stared at the horizon. Ripplewave felt as though the young kit was upset and was wishing he had a better life. He was encased in a cage of brambles, and there was no way out of it if you didn't want to hurt yourself severely. Ripplewave was guarding him today, and she felt his depression. "You okay there, Wavekit?" The tom sighed softly. "Not really." The black she-cat longed to comfort him, but it was hard enough to deliver the prey without scratching yourself, nevertheless sticking your paw in. The tom looked utterly defeated. "Am I really the danger Rosestar fears?" Ripplewave closed her eyes. "I pray that you are not." "So I might be." "Yes." Wavekit started to sob quietly. "Nobody even visits me anymore. How can I be an apprentice if I'm locked up in here?" Ripplewave's heart cracked. She wanted to rip open the brambes and free the young tom. Category:Firey's Stuff